The 5 Network
ABC 5 1960–1965 On June 19, 1960, ABC was launched. Its original corporate name was Associated Broadcasting Corporation. 1965–1972 On September 21, 1972, ABC was shut down because former president Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law. 1992–1999 1992-1995 ABC 5 Print Logo (1992-1995).png|Print verison When it returned to the airwaves, the network used a more known ABC logo with a cyclone icon, incorporating the colors red, blue and green colors which makes up a pixel shown on the television and a numerical 5 logo was used in 1992. It also changed its corporate name to Associated Broadcasting Company, also known as ABC Development Corporation. 1995–1999 1995-1996 In January 1995, the numerical 5 logo was dropped on the logo, but retaining the ABC text and the cyclone icon. while the network was launched as the new slogan "ABC in the Big League". 1996–1999 ABC 5 Print Logo (1995-1999).png|Print version On March 31, 1996, ABC launched its new slogan "Reaching Out To You". The boxed rounded edges square frame was added on the logo. 2000–2001 In January 1, 2000, ABC launched its new logo at the turn of the millennium with the cyclone icon being placed on top of the letter "A'". 2001–2004 ABC 5 Print Logo (2001-2004).png|2001-2004 Print version ABC 5 Print Logo (March-April 2004).png|2004 Print version In 2001, it returned its old slogan "'Come Home to ABC". The logo added the "Come Home to" text on the logo and the boxed rounded edges square frame was dropped on the cyclone icon. The same logo used in April 2004 with its new slogan "Iba Tayo!" and the "Come Home to" text was dropped on the logo. 2004–2008 ABC 5 Print Logo (2004-2008).png|Print version The last logo as ABC in September 2004 has been enclosed with a yellow circle. TV5 2008–2010 TV5 Print Logo (2008-2010).png|Print version On August 9, 2008, ABC was rebranded as TV5. The logo changed after its rebranding having the new name of the network inside a shaking television. However, the corporate name of the network is still Associated Broadcasting Company or ABC Development Corporation. The new logo reflected and signified TV5's new status as a media company reaching out to the entire world, investing not only in radio and TV broadcasting, but also in cinema, cable and UHF channels, talent agency, music recording, international media, digital media, entertainment, sports, news website and other media platforms. 2010-2018 2010–2013 TV5 Print Logo (2010-2018).png|Print version On April 4, 2010, TV5 reformatted as the Kapatid Network. The network launched its new logo with a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name with the word TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized numerical 5'''. 2013–2018 TV5 Print Logo (2015-2018).png|Print version The logo adopted a 3D version in 2013 and applied it on-air, although the 2010 2D version oftentimes appear. On January 23, 2015, the network changed its corporate name again to '''TV5 Network, Inc. The 5 Network 2018-present TV5 Print Logo 2018.png|Print version The logo was updated and it adopted a flat design on February 17, 2018. TV5 was also rebranded again as The 5 Network. The word TV in the northeastern part above was dropped from the logo. This logo is similar to the Ukrainian Channel 5 2013 logo. Category:VIACOM/FOX Category:TELEMISO